


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x14

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [14]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this episode, guest host Jess (@tableforonepleasee) joins us to chat about episode 1x14.  We discuss Emmett’s brief relationship with a woman as tries his best to "see the light", and examine the impact of Ted’s beautiful “God speech” that follows.  We also chat about Brian being sued, as well as Justin’s unique and “deviously protective” reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x14

**Listen to episode 1x14 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x14/)! **

**Originally Posted: May 31, 2016  
**

**Duration: 52:32**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
